This invention relates to lighting assemblies. More specifically, this invention relates to a monument lighting assembly that uses a plurality of lights to accentuate etchings thereon.
When a loved one passes away often time monuments or head stones are provided with special inscriptions thereon to commemorate the individual. Previously, individuals have used lighting systems including systems that use solar power in order to provide a light source for the monument such that the monument may be seen at night.
While improvements in the field have been made, additional problems still remain. Specifically, with the advancement of technology and the creation of etchings on monuments a need for more accurately placed lighting is desired. Additionally, a need to provide replaceable and/or interchangeable etchings, batteries and the like is also desired.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a lighting assembly that provides night time lighting to provide a more esthetically pleasing monument.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting assembly that provides for the illumination of etchings disposed thereon.
These and other advantages and features will become apparent from the specification and claims.